The Bob Fic
by Telgar
Summary: (Shonen-ai NaoyaIsshin) Isshin gets his basketball practice interrupted by...glompage? Ah, the wonders of a hyperactive Naoya-kun.


Summary: Shonen-ai: Naoya/Isshin (bet you've never seen one of those before!) Isshin gets his basketball practice interrupted by...glompage? Ah, the wonders of a hyperactive Naoya-kun. .

Warnings: Shonen-ai, fluff

Reviews: Yes, please! Yay for constructive criticism! Also, flames are welcome, but please try to have some sort of basis.

Disclaimer: No, none of this is mine (besides Bob and George, and the plot line of course). I'm gonna go wallow in self pity now.

Notes: I finally got it back up! Jeez, took me forever to revise it. I should probably shut up and let ya get on to the fic now, huh?

* * *

**The Bob Fic **

Isshin Shiba twitched. Not one of those fake little shudders that girls tend to use as a sign of disgust either. His body seemed to move involuntarily. Isshin being just slightly clairvoyant, this was not an unusual occurrence. It was, however, unfortunate that this current 'episode' (as his mother liked to call them) happened to be during basketball practice, which meant that the two kids he had been talking to were giving him extremely odd looks.

"What's up Shiba-san?" One of them asked as his friend nodded beside him, identical looks of confusion on their faces.

"I just had a strong sense of foreboding." Shiba replied in his 'I am oh so mysterious' holier-than-thou tone of voice.

The two kids exchanged bemused looks. Then the kid, Bob, began to speak, "Okaay, that's kind of weir-"

"Isshin-sempaaaaaai!" A shout interrupted Bob, accompanied by what sounded like a stamped of wild horses.

Isshin turned, caught sight of what was coming towards him, and had about .2 seconds to let out a resigned sigh before he was tackled and/or glomped quite thoroughly.

Bob and his friend, George, blinked at the sight before them, and began to edge away discretely. Neither of them happened to be homophobic, but were loath to interrupt a private moment.

Of course, had Isshin known what they were thinking he probably would have turned 5 shades of red and denied vehemently. Even he, though, would still have had to admit that that was definitely what it looked like. Naoya Itsuki had glomped Isshin at such a speed that they both toppled over, and had efficiently knocked the wind right out of his sempai. It probably didn't help that Naoya was straddling Isshin, arms wrapped tightly around his sempai's neck.

"Itsuki-kun," Shiba wheezed once he had gottensome semblanceof hisbreath back, "get off!" He pushed at Naoya's shoulders to reinforce his demand.

"Hai Isshin-sempai!" Naoya was all smiles as he rose fluidly to his feet, holding his hand out to help his sempai up.

Ignoring Naoya's outstretched hand, Isshin got up too. "What do you want?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. He didn't quite mean to be rude, in fact he was often a quite polite young teen, but sometimes the cute little psychic really managed to get on his nerves. And he wasn't used to getting interrupted at basketball practice by glompage. He and Naoya were on much better terms than they had been at first, but it was in his nature to shy away from physical contact.

"Aww, Isshin-sempai, can't it just be that I wanted to visit my good 'ol pal?" Naoya replied with his trademark smirk, still smug about the success of his glompage. It had taken Isshin exactly 3.6 seconds longer to push him off than last time, and it had even been less forceful.

Isshin just gave him a look.

"…Ok, ok, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang today. Since I have some extra time and you never seem to do anything important after school anyways." Naoya was rather deliberately nonchalant, but there was an undercurrent to his tone that Isshin couldn't quite decipher.

Isshin raised his eyebrow, and decided to bypass the quiver in his kohai's voice (while filing it away for further reflection). As Naoya obviously expected of him, he began to glare at the reference to his after-school activities, "There is nothing wrong with training whenever one gets the chance, and I've done Basketball since I first came to this school. I also happen to be in the middle of a practice right now, so if you want to "hang" you're going to have to wait."

"No I don't." Naoya grinned and pointed at the clock at the far end of the gym. It read 5 minutes after practice let out. Isshin noticed for the first time that the only kids left around were stragglers and them. Even Bob and George had apparently wandered off someplace.

"Oh," he blinked, "...ok then, lemme take a shower and change first though. I smell."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything but…" Naoya grinned as he ducked the halfhearted swipe at his head and watched as Isshin headed off to the locker room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Isshin stepped out of the gym and looked around. He caught sight of Naoya, and had to smile. He quickly checked his surroundings for possible observers; it wouldn't do to have anyone see him with such an expression.

After all, his reputation would surely be shot if anyone learned he had been smiling fondly at a sleeping kohai. Actually, Isshin shuddered at the misconceptions and rumors that would result from such a tidbit of gossip.

But how could he not grin? Naoya had fallen asleep against the wall of the building; head tilted back and mouth open slightly. Isshin desperately wished for a camera. It wasn't so often that he got to catch his kohai with his guard down. No, that wasn't the right term. Even in his sleep, Itsuki seemed alert.

Isshin allowed himself to savor this moment of silence, his last this afternoon if he was hanging out with hyperactive Naoya, and quietly sat down to observe said kohai. He was glad he had begun to understand the psychic of E.G.O. so much more in the last few months, but he still felt there was so much he had to learn.

He was proud that he had gotten better at seeing past his kohai's mask of contentedness that seemed to spring up so much more often now that Kusakabe-kun and Kirihara-san were seriously dating. Now that he thought of that, hadn't Itsuki made plans to do something with the two of them today? Yeah, and he had been very excited, and even called in sick for all of his Friday jobs.

Ah, so maybe that was why he had been glomped. But would Kusakabe-kun and Kirihara-san really have been so callous as to ditch their sensitive friend? He tilted his head and tried to draw answers from the kohai in his gaze by sheer force of will. This might have worked better had Naoya not been sleeping-

"Ne, sempai, are you gonna sit there and watch me all day?"

Or not.

Isshin started, and blinked as Naoya opened his eyes and grinned mischievously.

"Alright, how long have you been awake?" Isshin demanded, flushing slightly at being caught staring. 'Slightly' meaning 'with stunning similarity to a ripe tomato.'

"I sensed you when you sat down," Naoya replied, "As cute as I am, I also happen to be a registered psychic, you know. But really sempai, if you wanted to admire me, all you had to do was ask, I'm much more interesting when I'm awake." He grinned mischievously, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Whatever." Isshin replied eloquently. Naoya just continued to smirk at him, then checked his watch.

"Wow sempai, when you aren't admiring my lovely self it seems you spend longer in the bathroom than my sister." Seeing that Isshin was about ready to strangle him, Naoya wisely stopped while he was ahead. "So, we gonna go?"

"Grr, fine. Where are we going anyways?"

"I donno, where do you want to go sempai?" Naoya replied, standing up and stretching, dropping his smirk for an actual smile as he offered his hand to help his aforementioned upperclassman up.

Accepting the hand this time, Isshin frowned in though as he was hoisted up. "How about the new burger joint they just opened near here?"

"What, you don't want to go to a karaoke bar with me?" Naoya snickered, already dodging the smack he didn't need powers to predict. "Just kidding! Sure, we should go scope the burger place out...but only if you're buying."

Isshin rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as they headed off in the direction of the fast food restaurant.

* * *

Review please! Good? Bad? Should never have seen the face of this earth? Tell me! 


End file.
